


This Secret Moment

by Preludian_Staves



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: It technically wasn't a secret that they were trying, but Riley wanted Hana to know first before the others.





	This Secret Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day 18 prompt, _secrets? i love secrets." of the fictober challenge on tumblr._
> 
> _A very slight expanding of the moment we got in The Royal Heir book before the MC and their love interest decide to tell everyone else._

“There you are.”

“Hey, Hana. Can we talk? There’s something I want to talk to you about in private.”

“Sure! Do you want me to bring one of the others with us?”

“Nope, just want this between us first, my love. Our little secret for the moment.”

Riley gently tugs Hana out of the room after her and out to the fields away from listening ears, smiling in response to the concerned look that Drake sends them as they leave. It’s technically not a secret that they’ve been trying. She loves their little group of friends like family, but really, this is a moment that Riley knows she doesn’t want to share it with them. Not yet.

Riley takes her to the little grove they visited a few nights prior – she’s pleasantly warm at the thought of the memories that they’d made there. Hana watches her almost pace a hole into the ground, before gently tugging her to a stop.

“What is it, love? Can you tell me before the ground swallows you whole?”

Deep breath in and out slowly. 

She could do this, Riley thought as she faced Hana and tried for a wide grin, grasping Hana’s hand with between her shaking ones, then gently lowered them onto her stomach. Hana glanced down at their joined hands, then at her stomach with widening eyes, and back up to her face as realization dawned.

“Really?” She asked excitedly, beaming at Riley. “You’re certain of it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, we’re gonna be parents. I love you so much, Riley,” Hana breathed, gently touching Riley’s stomach again. Grinning, Riley quietly pulls her into a slow dance to the distant beat of the wedding music, whispering to Hana that she loved her too.

Everyone else could wait until later, Riley decided.


End file.
